1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection structure for connecting a flat cable (FC) to a terminal.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-208405 proposes a flat-cable connection structure.
In FIG. 1, a connection structure for a flat cable 100 is applied to a vehicle interior lamp 110. That is, in the vehicle interior lamp 110, an insulation displacement terminal portion (not illustrated) is provided. The flat cable 100 includes a plurality of conductors 101 arranged in parallel to each other at spaced intervals, and an insulating cover 102 covering the conductors 101. Slits 103 are formed at a part of the cover 102 between the conductors 101. An insulation displacement terminal portion is stuck in the part of the conductors 101 in an area in which the slits 103 are formed, and the insulation displacement terminal portion is brought into pressure contact with the conductors 101.
The slits 103 formed between the conductors 101 in the flat cable 100 can absorb the difference between the pitch of the conductors 101 and the pitch of the insulation displacement terminal portions, and the flat cable 100 is reliably connected.